


Mole Man Menace

by Nightpounce



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, NDU, Nightmare Dork University - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Secret Identities, Super Villian!AU, seriously proto, stop assisting these weirdos!, terrifying costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightpounce/pseuds/Nightpounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Super Villains are scarier than others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mole Man Menace

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So, Nightmare Dorks University is an au based around the Wangst Comics drawn by ask-pitchs-wardrobe on Tumblr (http://ask-pitchs-wardrobe.tumblr.com/) - you really should go check them out right now (SO GOOD!).
> 
> Mira-eyeteeth helpfully compiled a blog just for this au and the adorable arseholes that make it up (Kozmotis Pitchiner, Piki Black, Pitch Black, Proto and Jack Sickle). You can find the history for this AU here;  
> http://mira-eyeteeth.tumblr.com/NDU
> 
> This is a very loose AU, people tend to pick and choose what they want to be canon and what they don't. Be warned, this AU has a tendency to eat people (it's all mira's fault i got dragged in!!) and it's full of amazingly talented artists and writers. It also includes Proto's pet taxidermied ferret.....which he leaves in various places around the shared apartment, claiming Mr Pickles likes to watch. The others are less than impressed by this behaviour >>
> 
> .....................................
> 
> One of the AU's within the NDU world is the Super Villain AU where the boys are all super villains, although they are not all aware of eachother's secret identities~

Wind whipped around the abandoned building site, whistling through empty windows and howling down the empty corridors of the half-built apartment block.

Thick cloud cover obscured the moon, the night dark save for flashes of blue frost lightning, splitting the sky with alarming frequency as it clashed with the living shadows.

A pale form, cloaked in ice and snow, swooped lower, laughing as he unleashed a wave of ice at two slim silhouettes who flung themselves backwards into a shadow and vanished at the last minute.

“Hold still you irritating bastard!” An annoyed snarl rang out as the snow-clad figure back-flipped through the air, narrowly avoiding the shadow whip that shot out from the dark eaves of the building to the left.

“Brilliant! Thank you SO much for giving away our position, you tit!” An equally peevish voice cut through the night, dissolving into curses as the pair was forced to dive apart across the roof to avoid an incoming blast of snow.

“What are you doing?!”

“Me?! What are you doing?! Get over here you idiot before he-”

“Oh boys~” The amused voice cut through the bickering, twin alarmed, golden gazes locking on smug blue. “Checkmate!”

A wintery staff swung downwards, prepared to deliver the winning blow and end the duel when a sudden tremor wracked the field of play, the building the twin Shadow-Mancers stood on shuddering alarmingly.

Winter King jerked around, staff at the ready in case the disturbance preceded an attack from an unknown assailant. Below him, the twins crawled to the edge of the still-swaying structure, peering over the edge and watching as the ground split open.

The trembling stopped, a fissure roughly six feet long and three feet wide marring the snow-dusted ground. Silence reigned, three sets of eyes continuing to watch the fissure before trading confused glances.

They moved at the same time, Winter King swinging his staff back even as the twins scrambled up, clasping hands and conjuring a huge scythe from the shadows.

“Hahahah fools! Too busy squabbling amongst yourselves to realise that TRUE danger lurks below.”

The combatants froze again, peering back down at the fissure as the disembodied voice continued.

“Yes, fools indeed, not escaping when you had the chance!”

Winter King floated lower, the twins phasing through the shadows, reappearing a few floors above ground level.

“For what you do not realise is,” the voice got louder, slowly building to a crescendo “I am MOLE MAN!” A man burst from the fissure, his entrance only slightly marred when he got stuck half-way. A few awkward grunts and one dramatic swirl of his long scarf later and he stood before them in all his glory.

The wind died, Winter King dropping to stand beside the twins in horrified silence.

“What is he wearing?!” Piki’s voice was appalled.

“”I’m more concerned with what he is not wearing!” Pitch’s tone suggested he’d be purchasing eye cleaner on the way home.

“Where the fuck do you even get a crocheted jockstrap in that colour?!” Winter King’s whimper of horror suggested something precious had just been lost forever.

“Ah I see you choose to accept your fate, the first bit of sense you have shown.” The interloper paused; dropping his voice to what he clearly hoped was a menacing whisper, “For if you feel the earth move, I’m coming for you.”

“Nope.” What little the twins could see of Winter King’s face was curiously blank, although they had no doubt his expression mirrored their own beneath their masks. “Sorry guys, I’m done.”

“Yes,” Piki cleared his throat, staring resolutely at ahead as Pitch covered his face with his hands “Strangely, we also seem to have lost all will to fight.”

“We could continue next week?” the snowy villain floated into the air, hovering above the ground and refusing to look downwards.

“That would be agreeable. We’ll be sure to listen for reports of bizarre ice sculptures on the police frequencies.” Piki pushed the still muttering Pitch towards the shadows. First things first, they needed to stop at the shops for some of that special body scrub. The one designed to remove the first 3 layers of skin.

“Right, trauma recovery now, evil calling cards later.” Winter King vanished in a swirl of ice and snow.

Down on the ground, Mole Man dropped his arms, stomping his foot when he saw his audience had fled. “Oh feck! Not again, why do they always ignore me?!” He picked at the wool on his hip “Maybe I should try for something brighter?”

……………………………………………………

Later that night, a cheerful “bing” announced the arrival of a new email.

A figure sat forward, electric-blue eyes and sharp cheek bones illuminated by the light of his screen as he reached for his mouse.

“Confirmation of Sale – Items Sold”

“Oh my, Mr Pickles. It seems our new, neon-coloured stock is just as popular as we thought it would be.”


End file.
